


Shotgun Wedding

by smittenskitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, And hope to God to not keeled, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girl!Stiles, I have never genderbend before, Stiles is knocked up, and as I have read like allot of genderbending fic i thought I give it try, but they say there is always a first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenskitten/pseuds/smittenskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski finds out that Derek Hale knocked up his kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Yehhhh. I don't even know what I am doing. Well I actually I do. Sort of. Well, if you decide to read it, I am sorry for your bleeding eyes or whatever because tis not beta'd. So contains no grammar and mostly my incoherent writing.

Stiles was freaking out. It was suppose to be one of those perfect days when she looks perfect, no zit in her face and most importantly her dress is suppose to fit.   
It wasn’t one of those days for Stiles Stilinski. 

For she was bride. 

And she was freaking the fuck out. 

She didn’t have a zit on her face sure, her skin was clean, glowed even, but her dress was a really tight fit. It felt too tight, especially around her belly. Around her boobs too, which wasn’t bad. She kindda liked that part. She was jealous of girls with big boobs and Lydia when she flaunted her magic boobs in everyone’s face. Sometimes even in front of Stiles’ husband to be. But that wasn’t the issue right now, it was her goddamn dress and the fact that she was getting married in it.

No amount of breathing exercise was going to help her. 

She huffed looking at the length of the mirror. She felt like crying, and she never cries. She is a strong, independent, sarcastic, five feet seven, hundred and twenty pound woman who is about to get married to the man she has been in love with, oh let’s see forever now, and her fucking wedding dress didn’t freaking fit.

Yeah a crying was in order all right. Waterworks were long overdue and they would be appearing any moment now.

“Hey kid.” Stiles looked up at her mirror to find her father’s head pocking in the room. 

“Hey Dad.” Stiles’ Dad’s brow furrowed as he stepped inside the room. 

“Hey! You okay?” He walked in the room, standing behind Stiles and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. And that’s what it took for Stiles to finally break down. She was brawling against her father’s chest mumbling incoherently. Sheriff Stilinski shushed her telling her its okay if she didn’t want to go through with this wedding shenanigan. Stiles just whined and sobbed a little louder.

“You know it’s okay if you don’t want to get married. I mean it’s not like you have to.” He waits a bit before he voiced his thoughts again; waiting for Stiles to say something perhaps, before he revealed what he knew which Stiles obviously did not want her father to find out. Not like this anyway.

“Lots of girls do it alone, and there is no shame in it of course.”

“How the heck am I supposed to get married alone?” Stiles mascara was running down her cheeks now.

“Well, umm that happens too, right? I read something like that other day…

“DAD!”

“Okay okay. I am just saying if you are just marrying him because he knocked you up there is umm… wow. This is awkward.”

Stiles’ eyes grew wide. “How did you know?” 

“I am the sheriff, kid. I know everything.” Stiles felt lightheaded. This was too much, what else did her father know? 

Sheriff Stilinski looked a bit sheepish before revealing his sources. “Scott’s mom told me. Relax.”

“Relax! How can I relax Dad? And how can she? Wasn’t there some patient doctor confidentiality or that shit?”

“She is a nurse.” Sheriff Stilinski reminded her. 

“Stiles, darling. I am just saying it’s okay if you want to drive away from here. My car is parked right outside, I have the keys right here with me. If you don’t want to marry him you just get out of here. I’ll handle everything. No one will blame you.” 

Stiles sobbed some more in her father’s arms. “I can’t.” she whispered. 

“He is blackmailing you. I knew it. He always looked like the type. He is a creeper that one, hanging around the house in all those wee hours, I never...

“Dad I love him.” 

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, “Okay.” 

“Okay?”

“Yeah. If you love him. I guess I can live with that. And if you are really sure you want to go through with this.” He pauses a bit. “I just … I am saying you have options, okay honey!”

“What about the knocking me up bit?”

“I can be a cool grandpa.” He smiles at Stiles. And just like that everything was okay. 

“You would be awesome grandpa, dad.” She wrapped her arms around her dad one last time before letting go.

“You better get cleaned up kid; the wedding is going to be starting soon.” She nodded and Sheriff Stilinski left her in the room to get ready.

*^^*^^^*

Stiles looks at herself at the mirror one last time, her dark brown hair pulled in an elegant bun decorated with tiny pretty hairpins that Allison absolutely insisted on making her wear. Her white beaded dress clung to her body like a glove. Her belly was yet to show but the fact that her dad knew and okay with it made her smile. 

She was going to be okay.

Stiles stood in the porch, her dad took her hand in his arm and walked down the stairs as the music started playing. 

It was not a church wedding. She or her husband to be wanted a tiny gathering, and that’s what they had in the backyard of Stilinski house with the pack and a few of their close friends. Scott and Jackson stood beside the groom in black tux under the shed with the minister. On the other side Allison and Lydia was standing with white and yellow rose bouquet on their hands. Stiles saw Isaac, Erica and Boyd sitting on the chairs with Mrs. McCall. But all of their faces seem to blur away as soon as she locked her eyes on him.

“The key is in my pocket; you can just grab it and make a run for it. I can distract them.” Stiles looked at her Dad and then back at the aisle where the groom stood in his tux. His brow raised a little probably hearing sheriff’s offer to his daughter. Stiles’ smile grew. 

“Thanks dad. But I think I’ll stick with this one.” 

Sheriff Stilinski hummed and Stiles was happy that her dad didn’t press it any further. sheriff kissed her on the cheek. “You look beautiful honey.” 

“Thanks Dad.” Her dad placed her hand on the groom’s before taking his seat on the front row. 

“What was that about?” he whispered.

“He knows.”

“Oh!” His eyebrows shot up in surprised. They haven’t told anyone except the pack, which wasn’t exactly telling them, was more of sniffing it out. 

“And if I want to bolt there is a car waiting.”

His hand went lax, his beautiful face hard, “Do you want to?”

Stiles gripped his hand tight in hers. “If I wanted to bolt, I would have done that the first time I saw you in the woods.” His lips broke into a smile, Stiles could never get use to it. It was rare moments when he smiled, and this glimpse of the man she loved was overwhelming sometimes.

His fingers entwined with hers as they said their vows and Stiles’ mouth was fast on his before the minister could even pronounce them husband and wife.

“I love you.” He held her tight against his body, letting her dip him backwards.

“I love you too Derek.”


End file.
